Insert Better Title Here
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Sonny and the gang is at the beach so they can film a sketch. Sonny's not in the sketch, so she's doing nothing...until Chad comes. Rated K for kissing. Probably my worst oneshot. Channy. Sorry it has such a stupid title, I couldn't think of anything.


**Hey! I know, I know, I should be writing a new chapter for SWACOD, but I just updated that yesterday and I wanted to write a oneshot! I hope you enjoy this random oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/So Random, or anything else I mentioned in this oneshot! I only own the plotline!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I took my sunglasses off. My cast is shooting scenes for one of our sketches at the beach and I'm not in the sketch, so I'm working on my tan. Thankfully, Mr. Condor owns this beach, and he bought it so we would have a beach to shoot at without all of the fans mobbing us, so while Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora film the sketch (which will take a while), I get to just lay here in piece and quiet with no fans asking for an autograph every 5 seconds.

"And...CUT!" Okay, I just get to lay here with no fans asking for an autograph every 5 seconds. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but sometimes, I need to be able to just go somewhere and not have to worry about anyonane recognizing me. I took out the latest issue of _Tween Weekly_. Yet again, Mackenzie Falls was on the cover. Of course. I skimmed through the magazine. It's a Chad Dylan Cooper special. There's an article for everything. His acting career, his childhood, his friends. Everything. Why is the world so obsessed with Chad Dylan Cooper? He's not that amazing...oh, who am I kidding, he's hot. I actually sent Tween Weekly an anonymous request to have a Chad Dylan Cooper special just so I could stare at his face without him knowing. While I was skimming through the magazine, I saw a picture of...me. What? Why would I, Sonny Munroe, be in a magazine dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper? I went back to the page with me on it. The title of the article was, "Chad's Love Life." Why would I be on THAT page? The cast was taking a break from filming, so I told Tawni to come over.

"What's up, Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"I was looking at the latest issue of Tween Weekly when it said that it's a Pooper special." Okay, I know I like him and all, but Tawni can't know that. "I was looking for something that didn't have to do with Chad when I saw this," I said, showing her the page titled, "Chad's Love Life." Tawni took the magazine and started reading some of it.

"Chad's Love Life. Can a certain brunette on So Random change Chad's life forever?" Tawni read from the magazine. "Tween Weekly obviously thinks that you and Chad are perfect for each other, like the rest of the world. It's as simple as that," Tawni said, giving me the magazine back. "All they're doing is clarifying for fans that you both like each other but haven't admitted it yet." Tawni sat on the chair next to mine and took out a different magazine.

"I don't like Chad!" I denied in my high voice. Of course. Darn you, voice!

"Yeah, and I'm not pretty!" Tawni exclaimed, laughing.

"But I don't! I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled.

"Sonny, in your magazine, it says right there that you askeed for Pooper's special. Everyone knows that you like him!" Tawni exclaimed. What? I looked at my magazine. It did say right there, 'Sonny even asked us to have this Chad Dylan Cooper special, how much closer to love can you get?' LOVE? Okay, I know I LIKE Chad, but I'm not IN LOVE with him! That's crazy!

"What? I thought I didn't tell them that I was Sonny Munroe," I said, disappointed.

"Hah! You admitted to asking for the special! And you probably forgot that Tween Weekly has every celebrity number, so they know that it was you," Tawni said.

"Fine, fine, I like Chad Dylan Cooper, are you happy now?" I said.

"Very," another voice said. Oh no, it can't be!

"Pooper?" Tawni said. My face turned tomato red. "Well, I'm gonna go now," Tawni said, then ran to the other side of the beach.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked him. Chad sat down where Tawni was sitting 5 seconds ago.

"I come here when I want to catch a wave so I don't have to deal with fans at Venice," Chad explained.

"You surf? I didn't know that," I said.

"Sonny, there's a lot you don't know about me," Chad said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like I really like this girl, but I don't think she likes me," Chad said. My heart shattered. I knew Chad didn't like me, but it hurts to hear it.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Everyone likes you!" I said.

"Not her. She's even said that she hates me," Chad said sadly.

"I'm sure she likes you. Do I know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do. She has beautiful brown hair, big brown eyes, about your height, and she's really sweet." I knew it. He likes Chastity! Why wouldn't he? She's sweet and is his love interest on Mackenzie Falls.

"Just ask her out on a date. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Great!"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

WHAT?

HE LIKES ME?

HE LIKES ME! I blushed. He really likes me! He really, really likes me!

"Does this answer your question?" I asked him, then our lips touched.

_And the sparks fly..._

* * *

><p><strong>This was not my best oneshot. But I still hope you like it! Review!<strong>


End file.
